


Sore Loser

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is sweet<br/>This story is a sequel to Winner takes all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

## Sore loser

by Latoya

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel belongs to petfly

* * *

Jim stood at the top of the stairs to his bedroom as he stared down at his exhausted lover. He held a tray of food in his hand, he had relented on the house rule of eating in the bedroom for this night because Blair looked like he would never be able to make it to the top of the stairs much less down them and into the kitchen. It was five forty nine Sunday morning. 

Jim chuckled as his eyes found Blair sprawled in the middle bed, his nice smooth, warm rump still lifted slightly in the air from Jim's earlier treatments. Now that Jim was free to do anything that he wanted to his guide he felt more energized, like he could make love to Blair all week long and still never grow tired of it. Those thoughts lead him to think of the last time he had taken Blair which was precisely twenty minutes and thirty two seconds ago. His mind was keeping a tally. 

Suddenly Blair's head turned towards him and one lazy blue eye opened and Jim almost drowned in it's depth. He felt his arousal spike again as Blair groaned when he moved onto his back. 

"Jim man if your coming back for tenths then I have to tell you, you drained the well when we did it the fifth time." Blair groaned again as his tired hands wondered down to his cock which was trying to get hard again. "Oh, Jim I think you wore me out. Come on babe lets end this game and sleep til the year two thousand and ten." Blair turned both blue eyes on his lover, hoping they would make Jim feel sorry for him and end the game. 

"No, don't think so Chief. Do you think that I'm actually going to pass up a chance like this, and besides seeing you like that, filled with my cum and looking used and sweaty makes me want you all the more." "Mine." The Sentinel said in a whisper. 

"Ohhhhhhhh......Jim, come on please." Blair pouted. Then he noticed the tray in Jim's hand. His eyes brightened. "Is that food?" 

Jim smiled when he saw Blair's face light up. "It sure is sweety, and your going to need it because when your done I'm going to have my food again and again and again. And don't try to go slow because I'll start without you." Jim said sitting the tray down beside the bed. 

"Blair made a whimper than hurriedly uncapped the tray. There he found a ham and cheese sandwich and some type of crackers. He picked one up than turned to look at Jim. Jim smiled and said. "There for strength Sandburg. Now stop picking and eat. I'm very hungry." 

"Ahhhh Jim we just did it fifteen minutes ago." Blair whined. 

"Actually Chief it was......." Jim begin but Blair halted him by putting two fingers over his mouth which Jim promptly sucked them in, swirling his tongue around each callused finger and nipping gently at the pads. 

Blair let out an involuntary groan and quickly withdrew his fingers from Jim's mouth. Jim smiled that evil seductive smile of his knowing that Blair was just about aroused as he was. 

Blair chewed his sandwich slowly trying to stall Jim but the Sentinel caught on real quick and begin licking Blair's neck. For a moment it was hard to swallow for Blair as Jim whispered in his ear. "I told you that I would start without you didn't I?" 

Blair nodded no longer able to talk as Jim sucked hard on the tender skin of his throat leaving a wide red mark. Jim pushed the tray with the almost whole sandwich and untouched crackers aside. Pushing Blair down in it's place. "Oh yeah babe, I'm so hungry and you taste so good." 

"But Jimmmm, I didn't get to eat anything." Blair whined. 

"Later." Jim moaned as he stroked his hand down Sandburg's flat stomach to his cock that was trying to get hard but only succeeding to get half hard. But still Blair moaned, responding to his lovers touch. 

"Yeah thats right baby, you like my touch don't you. Want me to stick my cock into your waiting hole. Don't ya babe." Jim said, his words igniting fire in Blair's soul. His cock becoming full and hard. 

"That's it baby, come for me, show me who owns you. Not just til' Monday, but forever." Jim stroked Blair, tightening his grip while whispering naughty words in his loves ear. 

Blair came well as much as he could since Jim drained it all the last hundred times they had made love. The next thing he knew Jim was positioning his lubed cock at the well used entrance to his body. Blair moaned feeling a little tender. 

Jim entered him in one smooth thrust which made Blair cry out. Jim road him hard, bringing his legs up to sit upon his shoulders. "Oh, oh, oh Jim." Blair moaned as Jim cock hit his prostate again and again. 

Jim came hard and he pulled out intending to reach down and stroke his lover to completeness but Blair was fast asleep beneath him. "Hmmmm, I should be insulted my little imp but you'll make it up to me when we wake up." He pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around them both. 

A Few Hours Later 

Blair lay awake in bed staring at his lover. Jim was going to kill him, but boy what a nice way to go. He moved around in their bed trying to get comfortable but when his thoroughly used bottom came in contact with the firm mattress he hissed and scooted onto his side. "Okay so I guess I am a sore loser. Jim's gonna have my butt when he wakes up, for falling asleep on him." Blair thought as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, trying to think of a way to save his behind. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
